


Time-out

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Because seven days without sex is a really long time.





	Time-out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxquintessence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/gifts).



> Written in 2013.

Roy could have kicked his own ass for making the bet with Ed in the first place.  Unfortunately his desire to one-up the smug little brat had surpassed his desire to get laid.  At the time.  So when Ed cheekily implied that Roy could not go a whole week without having sex, Roy was all too willing to take him up on his challenge, in spite of their failed past attempts at abstinence.  
  
The first two days were easy enough.  Sort of.  Even though Ed did everything short of prancing around naked to purposely distract the older man, Roy held firm to his resolve, busying himself with work and reading and other mundane things to take his mind off being buried balls deep in Ed’s ass.  The third day was a little rough.  Roy had awakened to the frustratingly delightful sensation of something hard and urgent pressed against him and then proceeded to spend the rest of the day trying to forget about it.  The fourth day was even worse, to the point where his pants were unable to hide what he really wanted.  
  
On the fifth day, he announced that he was going to sleep on the couch.  
  
“What?” Ed blinked at the older man, feigning innocence.  “Why?”  
  
“You know damn well why,” Roy growled in response as he snatched the comforter off the bed.  “You little prick.”  
  
A mischievous smile bloomed on Ed’s face.  “Well… I wouldn’t call it _little_ ,” he said, leaning back against the bedroom door.  
  
Roy glared at his partner, who was taking entirely too much joy in his suffering.  “I really hate you right now.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
Okay, so Roy didn’t.  But at that moment, he really wanted to.  
  
“Look, stop fucking with me, alright?”  He tucked the comforter under his arm and grabbed his pillow.  “I’m tired, I’m horny, and you’re not helping the situation so just leave me alone for two more days, okay?”  
  
“I’m not fucking with you!” Ed insisted.  
  
Roy raised an accusatory brow at the blond.  “So last night after you took a shower and the towel around your waist _just happened_ to fall off right in front of me…?”  
  
The corners of Ed’s mouth twitched ever so slightly.  “That was an accident,” he replied solemnly.  
  
“Bullshit.  Goodnight, Ed.”  Roy walked over to the door and paused when Ed showed no sign of moving out of his way.  “Excuse me.”  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Ed asked.  
  
Roy let out a deep sigh.  He supposed there was no way around it.  
  
He leaned forward, with every intention of giving Ed a quick and painless peck on the cheek… until his face was seized in a warm and cool grip and a tongue forced its way between his lips.  Roy gasped at the unexpected pleasure of having his mouth plundered before backing away from Ed with a frustrated moan, his chest heaving and his cock rock hard, the comforter and pillow falling to the floor, forgotten.  
  
“Damn it, Ed…”  
  
“Why don’t you just admit that you were wrong so we can call this whole thing off?”  Golden eyes peered knowingly into Roy’s.  “This is hard for me, too.”  
  
Ed took Roy’s hand and pressed it against his crotch, proving his point.  
  
Upon feeling what lurked beneath the tent in Ed’s shorts, Roy meant to pull away.  Honestly, he did.  
  
However, his hand had other opinions on the matter.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around the outline of Ed’s cock and began to stroke slowly, deliberately, squeezing and pulling every inch in his grasp.  Ed, who had only set out to taunt Roy further, hissed in surprise as a skilled hand fondled him through thin black material that was quickly becoming damp.  Without missing a flick of his wrist, Roy pushed Ed against the door and yanked his shirt upward.  Ed took the hint and peeled it off as Roy pulled down his shorts and grabbed hold of his erection, smoothing his thumb over the slick head of Ed’s dick.  
  
Their eyes met for a moment, each man silently claiming victory, before their lips collided in desperation.  Roy tried not to think about the fact that he could have had Ed up on the wall, pushing his way into tightness in just a few quick movements.   As much as he wanted to do that, he still possessed just enough self-control— and spite—to keep from giving in.  In two days, he had every single intention of fucking Ed so hard that he wouldn’t be able to see straight.  But for now, this would have to do.  
  
Well, this… and something else.  
  
Roy broke the kiss and dropped to his knees.  The look of anticipation on Ed’s face was so priceless that he briefly debated getting up and walking away as payback for five days of ruthless cockteasing.  As if he could.  
  
Instead, he stuck out his tongue and licked a slow, wet trail from Ed’s balls up to the tip of his dick.  
  
Ed threw back his head and cried out, his hips bucking instinctively.  Roy smirked as fingers clawed at his dark hair.  That was more like it.  
  
He did it once more, even slower this time, causing Ed to shudder and swear.  Then again and again, until his hair was at genuine risk of being pulled out at the roots.  Roy finally took Ed into his mouth completely.  Ed whimpered above him and began to thrust, and just this once, Roy decided to let him have his way.  He closed his eyes as Ed slid repeatedly between his lips, his tongue rubbing, licking, and teasing relentlessly.  He then ran one hand up Ed’s chest and reached between his own legs with the other.  While Roy had originally hoped to have Ed return the favor, the depraved thrill of being orally ravaged was fast proving to be his undoing.  And he could tell by Ed’s increasingly frantic thrusting that the young man wasn’t going to last much longer, either.  
  
Roy opened his eyes and moved back, denying Ed the warmth of his mouth.  Ed stared down at him, face full of disbelief.  
  
“What the hell?”  His eyes narrowed.  “If you tell me that you want to stop right now, I’m going to kill you.”  
  
Roy chuckled at the threat, even though he firmly believed it was not to be taken lightly.  
  
“I don’t want to stop,” he reassured him.  
  
“Then what the fuck?”  
  
“I want you to come on my face.”  
  
Ed gaped at the older man, stunned into silence by the request--a first.  
  
“Hurry,” Roy warned as heat began to spread throughout him.  He was close now, so close now that he could hardly stand it.  
  
With an eager groan, Ed wrapped his left hand around his cock.  Roy watched, mesmerized as it slid through his fist, hard and wet and full… and then throbbing and spurting.  He closed his eyes as thick, hot streams pelted him across the eyelids and nose and cheeks, running down his face and over his lips and dripping off his chin, an act of willful debauchery that caused him to come all over Ed’s leg and the carpet.  Roy was caught off guard when Ed forced his way back inside of his mouth but he managed to recover long enough to suck and lap at the softening length until Ed’s knees gave and he crumpled to the floor beside him.  
  
Afterwards, Roy blindly felt around until his fingers happened upon Ed’s shirt.  He grabbed it and wiped his face clean, then pried his eyes open and saw Ed sitting there, watching him in awe.  Well, the awe may have been his post-coital imagination running wild on him, but he decided to go with it.   
  
“Damn,” the blond muttered.  
  
Roy nodded in agreement.  He pulled Ed’s right leg into his lap and wiped that off as well.  “By the way, just to be clear, this was _not_ an admission of defeat.”  
  
“Then what was it?”  
  
“… A time-out.”  
  
Ed shrugged.   He was far too spent to argue.  “Sure, why not?” He shifted slightly and cringed. “I’m sitting in your cum, you know.”  
  
Roy offered him a tired grin.  “It would hardly be the first time that my cum was all over your ass.”  
  
A middle finger was presented for Roy’s contemplation.  
  
“So… are you still going to sleep in the living room?” Ed asked quietly.  
  
Sometimes Roy wasn’t sure if he had a bigger weakness for Ed’s cock or his eyes.  Right now, the eyes had it.  
  
“I guess not,” he said.  “Besides, I made it this far.  Two more days shouldn’t be a big deal…”  
  
*****  
  
The very next day, Roy finally succumbed to another one of Ed’s mysterious wardrobe malfunctions.  
  
Eh, close enough.


End file.
